TRUST: the diffrence between love and coldness
by mimikko
Summary: inuyasha is being called to kikyou he dosent love her but bound by a promise but what dose he do when he is asked to kill his love his friend, what happens when she follows? inu/kags


A/N!! Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait my son was born via C-section and now he is six months named James now this one-shot is telling all my fans and new ones get ready for mad updates and mad writing cause I'm backed and energized so hang on tight time to finish all my stories and start new ones!!

Disclaimer!! Don't own don't sue

Inuyasha sat in a tree over looking his sleeping friends. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from a single sleeping body, the miko from the future that has became a person who he couldn't stop thinking about for the past three years. He watched her sleep her chest rising and falling with every even breath, her nose twitching as the runts tail tickled her nose. He sighed he knew he was helplessly in love with kagome but he was promised to another, a person who he thought he loved. Then kagome came and taught him love is trust, caring, warm feelings, smiles that makes your stomach tickle with butterflies , and loving that person for he/she was. Not just companionship, which is all the other, offered him. He sighed again.

Then a _whoosh _made him tear his longing eyes to the north where he saw the white beast that made his stomach bubble with guilt. He knew he had to follow the calling with one last sorrow filled look to his love, he leapt to follow and meet the other women that tore his heart in two….._kikyou _

Kagome woke to a pulse rushing through her body. It was kikyou purposely calling her to follow so kikyou could rub it into her heart that inuyasha would never be hers, she would usually go back to sleep if it wasn't for a sorrow look didn't come from two glowing amber eyes in a branch of a tree. So when the hanyou of her dreams leapt she followed grabbing her bow and arrows following where her missing part of her soul was calling, to the person who had her heart in a promise that held him to kikyou instead of her.

Inuyasha reached the women who smelt like clay and grave soil, he look at her with pity "what do you want kikyou" inuyasha asked in a monotone voice kikyou walked toward him and with every step he could feel his skin getting colder and colder. All he could think is the warmth the women sleeping back at camp gave him. He couldn't help but feel that guilt start to bubble again.

"Inuyasha I have found away for me to walk with you in the living again" she said with a sinister smirk touching his cheek

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his heart started to beat so fast he could hardly stop him self from gasping for breath "how!" He demanded if he could make her alive again maybe she would release him from his promise and he could finally tell kagome he-

His thought and heart stopped with the next words that fell from those cold lips "kill the copy, then I would gain the soul that I am forced to share with that child" she sneered with a glare over Inuyasha's shoulder. But his mind wouldn't function was she asking for him to kill kagome?? The women who gave him her undying friendship even when he hurt her to come see kikyo when ever she called…the women who was kind to other before herself he could he wouldn't! But before he could respond with anger someone walked out from behind a bush he gasped

"Kagome" he whispered as he watched the tears flow down her cheeks like they would never stop.

Kagome heard everything watched every thing, and she just couldn't take it anymore she didn't belong here, _she_ did, she didn't belong to inuyasha nor did he belong to her, he belonged to kikyou. But the soul that kikyou held belonged to her, not kikyou! Kikyou DIED! Fifty years ago, no matter how tragic no matter whose fault she is DEAD. But kagome had friends and …shippo a boy she adopted as a son and there was no way she was going to give up her soul to that witch no matter how much inuyasha loved the clay pot, kagome loved life and she wasn't giving it up. So with tears streaking down her eyes anger and betrayal in her heart she stepped out and let her presents known to the hanyou that she loved ….even now as he was conspiring to kill her .

"you" she whispered her eyes setting on inuyasha "how dare you, even listen to that bullshit I give you friendship and you try and kill me, what kind of man are you" she seethed "I thought you were kind and sweet, but all you wanted me to do is love you so you could stab when I wasn't looking" she said then looked at kikyou

"he loves you I get it , stop calling me to watch you guys" she whispered and ignored the surprised gasp from her hanyou "but the soul you have is mine, it was stolen from me, and I am not giving it up." she said glaring at the dead women

The Turing to inuyasha "the sad part is I still trust you" she whispered and couldn't help the racking sob that tore from her throat as she slipped to her knees.

Inuyasha stood there shocked…how could she still trust him?, but that's when he realized that was kagome, the women he knew the bleeding heart that he swore would get her killed one of these day, the pure trusting kagome that he loved. An evil laugh tore him out of his thoughts

"you pathetic child, you trust a filthy hanyou that was conspiring to kill you...how stupid can you get?" kikyou said with a laugh standing over kagome "no I trust inuyasha the hanyou that has saved me more then I can count, the man who has kept me warm with his fire rats robe…..but I guess that wont help when your dead!" she snapped back at kikyou.

Kikyou looked to inuyasha " kill her already" she said in a bored tone and walked to a tree and sat to watch

Kagome looked at inuyasha with loving eyes. Inuyasha smirked , kagome knew that cocky smirk…but was it because he was going to kill her? Was he ? She didn't know any more…he flexed his claws …. This wasn't looking good for kagome she took a step back he took one forward, every one he to she took one backwards till she was pressed against a tree he brought his claws up, but she wouldn't look away she let her lips move in two words _love you_ then when he swiped his arm down she shut her eyes she felt the clawed hand go from the top of her head to the back of her neck she opened her eyes to the amber eyes she loved so much , that's when she felt his breath mingle with hers "scared wench?" he whispered. She smiled warmly "not for a second baka" she whispered back as he brought his lips down on hers she felt a few tears fall from her eyes inuyasha was about to deepen the kiss in till he heard a arrow being notched he quickly jumped out of the way when a arrow came flying toward him hitting the tree where he once stood.

He turned to the women that ruined the moment and walked toward her and said one thing "I'm sorry that I didn't love you " and killed her he saw the soul flow toward kagome and she embraced it . Showing she accepted that kikyou is apart of her but not her. '_Not kikyou….kagome' _inuyasha thought as he embraced her again

"I love you kagome" he whispered

"I love you too inuyasha" kagome whispered kissing him slowly and teasingly when she heard him growl at her teasing she giggled and gave him entrance and he purred his thanks as their tongues danced a dance that was slow and sensual, inuyasha just couldn't get enough of the women that was more than he could ask for

Review!! now I must start updating all my stories!! Love everyone who read this and my others if you would like to see my son check out the profile he is super kawii!!


End file.
